1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker enclosure and method for fabrication the same, and more particularly, to a speaker enclosure adapted for eliminating standing wave and decreasing resonance.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the profiles of the speaker enclosures are in a shape of rectangle, square, or other geometrical shape. The internal profile of the cross-section of the inside space of the speaker enclosure is usually designed in a plane-to-plane symmetry. However, by the assistance of the continued development of the acoustic technology, the understanding for the performance of sound waves is clearer than ever. It is known that the sound waves from the speaker and the reflected sound waves in a speaker enclosure having a symmetrical plane-to-plane cross-section interact each other and further generates standing waves.
In the view of wave transmission, the so-called standing wave is the combined wave of two waves of opposite moving direction superimpose to each other when wave from the opposite side transmits on the same horizontal line. In most prior speaker enclosures, such as a square speaker enclosure, the 6 surfaces included inside the speaker enclosure (i.e. the upside surface, the bottom side surface, the left-side surface, the right side surface, the front side surface, and the back side surface) are parallel to each other. Hence, some standing waves described following may happen: Axial Standing Wave resulting from two corresponding surfaces, Tangential Standing Wave resulting from four corresponding surfaces, and Oblique Standing Wave resulting from six corresponding surfaces. Each of them affects the quality and the clarity of sound waves from the speaker enclosure. In addition, mechanical vibration of the speaker enclosure owing to the overpowered amplitude of sound emitted from a speaker, may also affect the quality of sound. In order to avoid these situations and to match the demand of the speaker system, manufacturers have to select specific thickness of housing of the speaker enclosure to avoid mechanical vibration, and choose the material with high density and high uniformity to enhance the quality of sound waves. For example, the material used in the high price speaker enclosure of speaker system on the market is usually logs. However, the price is expensive, and is not easy for all the consumers to afford it.